Shattered Hope
by Huskydreamsflight
Summary: Karushi is dropped at the pound by her very poor owner, Marissa, and her whole life falls apart.


"Karushi, we're going for a little walk. Well, it might be a bit longer than that actually." said Marissa, who had just walked into her room, which was very bare plaster with nothing on it, and a bed with plain white sheets and a nailed-together wooden frame. She was wearing very dirty and unkempt clothes which looked like they hadn't been washed in a while, if ever.

"Sure, where?" Karushi asked.

"The..the pound. And..not to adopt this time." said Marissa, trying to look even and neutral.

Karushi said firmly, "No, I'm not going there. I'm NOT."

Marissa said, "I'm sorry about this. I really am. But you're going, whether you like it or not." Then the owner opened the door and pulled Karushi out.

"No, you can't, you can't!" Karushi screamed as her owner tugged extremely hard on her hand, saying "Why? Why are you doing this?" as they went down the street. Karushi looked around at the street. Everyone was happy, playing in the streets on a beautiful spring day.

"I just can't afford to keep you, let alone care for you anymore." Marissa said, holding back tears.

"You...you...you jerk! Think about what could happen! What if I never get adopted? What if I never get to do anything in life?" Karushi wailed.

"I just hope-" Marissa said, before Karushi cut her off.

"Is that all you can do, hope, you sick monster? Because if you did, you would hope you could give me a real life, a life I could really enjoy! Couldn't you at least try instead of just hoping over and over again?" Karushi said, on the verge of tears herself.

"I..I'm sorry..." her owner said as Karushi was dragged through the sliding doors, kicking and screaming.

"Take good care of her," said Marissa. "She can be a bit...fussy. And a bit moody too."

Karushi looked up as her former owner gave Dr_Death the abandoning fee, tears beginning to fall onto the floor.

"Karushi, here we go. I'm so sorry about this mess, but it'll work out." said Dr_Death. "Take her to her new home," he said to the guards, "and make sure she's...comfortable."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Karushi screamed, trying to run back towards the door.

Then, some Lupe guards grabbed her and threw her into her new pound cell.

Karushi sighed and collapsed, sobbing loudly on the floor.

"Why, why? How could this happen?" Karushi said to herself as she cried in her very cramped cell. The bed was solid metal drilled into the metal floor with plain white sheets on it. The sink and toilet were in plain view, which made Karushi briefly cringe in disgust. As dark and dank as it was, it certainly felt like a horrible prison.

"How could this be?" she thought. "I don't deserve this!"

"Karushi, you have a potential adopter incoming," a guard said.

"Wonderful, maybe I'll get out of here," she mumbled, swallowing her tears.

A very thin young lady in a puffy, rough-looking, gaudy red sweater stepped in. "Well, what an ORDINARY pet. I've never seen such a boring Eyrie," she said as she moved on to the next cell.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I want this one!" Karushi heard the woman say as she looked into the next cell.

"Well, isn't she a pain?" Karushi thought. Then she sighed and sat back down.

"Next adopter!" the guard said.

"Maybe this time.." Karushi mumbled.

Next was a tall man who was walking by. He looked into the cell, then held his head up in disgust and walked away.

Another woman walked by in a flashy fur coat, who quickly glanced at Karushi, sighed, and then walked away.

A group of large, bulky men in sports jerseys came in. Each one looked in, and then ran away screaming.

Yet another woman in a thin yellow raincoat ran away screaming on sight.

And another man in a black suit observed for a half-hour, then walked away.

Finally, a very close one, a small boy with lots of freckles wearing black sweatpants and a plain red t-shirt, said to Karushi, "What are your stats? I'd love to see how you'd do in the Battledome." Once she recited her stats, he walked away, very disappointed.

Karushi sighed again and fell asleep on her hard bed, tossing and turning, making a quiet 'clank' sound every time she moved.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a small living room on a couch. A wiry man stepped in, wearing a baggy blue hoodie which looked very clean and well-kept, with a big grin on his face.

"Hello there, Karushi! Welcome to your new home!" he said enthusiastically. "My name is starrydreamweaver, and you're going to be very happy here, much happier than that dank old pound."

Karushi's eyes widened. She was speechless. Then she gave her new owner a hug, and said, "Do you think we could go to Altador? I've always wanted to go there."

"Whatever you say!" said starrydreamweaver, and in a split second, they were in the Hall of Heroes.  
Karushi stared around in awe, even at the gems on the ceiling.

"Let's watch a Yes Boy Ice Cream concert! I've just heard of them, and I've wanted to watch."

"Sure thing!"

Suddenly, a crowd appeared all around them. Fans cheered as the loudspeakers blared out music as loud as possible.

"Now how about a Tiki Tour on Mystery Island?" she yelled over the sounds of the crowd.

"Sure!"

The scene calmed and they were on the beach, watching as the tour guide led them around.

"Wow, this is awesome! Let's go to Maraqua and eat at Kelp!" she exclaimed.

Instantly, they were at Kelp.

"Hello, may I take your order?" said the waitress.

"I'd love to have a Funnydew Melon Delight, Fresh Oysters, an Ocean Platter, and a Triple Chocolate Shell." she said excitedly as the food suddenly appeared.

As she ate the food, she noticed it gradually began to lose taste, to the point she spat out her oysters in disgust. She began to think clearly again and began to piece everything together.

"What kind of trickery is this? Are you trying to mock my 'stupidity' or something? What's going on here? IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Suddenly, the restaurant faded away. All she could see was a familiar yellow Techo (Dr_Death, of course). Maniacal laughter filled the air as she heard, "You're with us now, and you're going to stay with us... FOREVER!"

"Why, why, why.." she mumbled. Then she woke up in the dark with a jolt.

She looked around, hearing the water dripping from the walls, in a poorly-lit room, seeing the moon hanging high out of the small, barred window. She could even hear the scurrying of a small Spyder, spinning a web.

"Oh, it was just a dream..." she said to herself. She sighed, and fell back to her hard metal bed. "That's why everything seemed too good to be true...but why? Why am I playing cruel tricks on myself?"

"Why?"

Three days passed, and still no luck. She was giving up all hope at this point, and she simply felt irate at everything. But this time would be different.

"Next visitor!" the guard called.

"Joy, another rejection. Well, let's see them..." Karushi mumbled with a sigh, but then her eyes widened.

A wiry man had stepped in, wearing a baggy blue hoodie which looked very clean and well-kept, with a big grin on his face.

"Hi there, Karushi. You're coming with me."

_Author's Note: Hey there! Thanks for reading. This little one shot is pretty much my best work so far. I hope you like it!_


End file.
